calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Export Vs Import in social bookmarking - (Elham Naseri)
This tool helps you to export your bookmarks from BibSonomy to del.icio.usand to every social bookmarking site that accepts the Netscape Bookmark file format. Currently you can trigger these actions: 1. get all your bookmarks from BibSonomy’s webservice and post them to del.icio.us via their API 2. export all bookmarks from BibSonomy into the Netscape Bookmark file format The first option does everything online: it fetches the bookmarks from BibSonomy and posts them to del.icio.us. If you came from del.icio.us and are now using BibSonomy and want to combine flexibility and popularity of both tools, you could continue using BibSonomy and update your del.icio.us account once in a while. This way you benefit from the great popularity of del.icio.us with its great tool support and the advanced features of a social bookmarking tool like BibSonomy. The second action lets you create a Netscape Bookmark file that can be imported into other social bookmarking sites. This is meant as a workaround if you don’t want to import all your del.icio.us data. Some other sites can’t cope with non public posts and only offer an option to import everything public or private. If you don’t bother clicking through every single post after an import and deciding whether it should be marked public or private in the new system, this action circumvents this problem by leaving all your private posts from BibSonomy out of the export. This way you can simply add all your public posts into another social bookmarking site. Usage Download the tool here. If you’re in a hurry simply type java -jar bibsonomyexporter-1.0.jar and have a look at the output. Export bookmarks from BibSonomy to del.icio.us If you want to export your bookmarks from BibSonomy to del.icio.us use this command line: The tool will start to fetch all your bookmarks from BibSonomy. Once it’s done with that it’ll post them to del.icio.us. It’ll preserve all your tags and even the status of the posts, i.e. whether they’re public or private. Note that the tool will overwrite your del.icio.us bookmarks with the ones from BibSonomy, i.e. if you’ve got a bookmark at del.icio.us with the same URL at BibSonomy, the tool will update the del.icio.us bookmark with the information from BibSonomy. Export bookmarks from BibSonomy into the Netscape Bookmark file format A lot of social bookmarking sites support an import of your existing bookmarks. To produce a file that’s compatible with an export from del.icio.us use the following command line: Use the file created in your home directory to import your bookmarks into another social bookmarking site. Note that the Netscape Bookmark file is created in the format del.icio.us uses for its exports. It’s a little bit simpler than the format Firefox would produce. So whenever you want to import your data into another social bookmarking site you should choose to import an export from del.icio.us and not a file from Firefox. Otherwise your tags may not be imported. It was announced today that Yahoo is shutting down the popular social bookmarking service Delicious. So we thought we’d help you out with some solutions to export the bookmarks to other services. Users have a few different choices. You can choose to export your bookmarks into an html file and import them into your browser or directly import using services like Diigo, Xmarks and Faviki.